


My Love Is Our Love

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stucky - Freeform, for pride month, let them just be happy, pure fluff nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: (The dance they do at the end.)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9zHYkKoL4A





	My Love Is Our Love

It was their anniversary, one they had -finally- been able to plan and -actually- get to do instead of some mission ruining it for once. Not that, that could really be a issue anymore. Passing the shield to Sam had been one of Steve’s best ideas he likes to think, and Bucky well….he would follow him anywhere, he was frankly sick of fighting so retirement had never looked so good on two people.

Feeling terribly nolgastic this year, they had looked high and low until they could find something left from their old life, something that had survived like them, something that had withstood the test of time, and so that’s how they find themselves over in paris, slow dancing together in a place that they had once drank in during the war, a place so small and out of the way, it was just them in the pub.

The music player in the corner, the bartender -still- kept out for the old timers plays some of their favorite songs as they just rewind time with each other. The place even oddly smells the same, the owner the great granddaughter of the owner they once knew back in the 40’s. It was as close to home again as they could get besides being each others home.

The walls lined with old photos of them and others who fought in the war. Steve could cry a little from how much it all surrounds him, but the good kind of crying. Instead he sighs softly and presses closer into Bucky, enjoying the feeling of him in his arms, the warm and soft sweater under his fingers feeling good wrapped around his husband. The soft blue hues bringing out Bucky’s eyes as they watch him fondly.

Bucky’s eyes enjoy the soft sweater of his own, the soft shades of reds and yellows really bringing out the color in Steve’s hair. Bucky can’t help as they sway in a slow circle to lean forward into his space and kiss him deeply, wanting everything that is Steve.

They moan and they sigh into the kiss, making sure not to get to carried away, there’s plenty of time for that later once their back in their room alone…..the things Bucky has planned….he grins more just thinking about it.

When the song slowly ends and changes to a fast upbeat one, Steve blushes faintly before smiling brightly, “Wanna dance to this like we used too in our apartment?”

Bucky smiles more remembering how they would tango and jive together where no one could see and just let loose…enjoying the fast closing dancing as they laughed and smiled and kissed……all in that wonderful little apartment.

“Only if you don’t let me fall on my ass doll, it’s been awhile.” Bucky says, moving to let Steve lead this dance now.

“Don’t worry Buck, i’ll protect your ass.” Steve whispers by his ear before nibbling on it gently, he moves away before Bucky can do anything back and moves into position.

Bucky just laughs moving into position and suddenly their moving, like it hasn’t been years since they did this. Steve spins him like he used too and dips him, and soon their laughter joins the music just like how it used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> (The dance they do at the end.)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9zHYkKoL4A


End file.
